Lord Boros
|-|Lord Boros= |-|Power Unsealed= |-|Meteoric Burst= Summary Lord Boros is an alien from the series One Punch Man, who invaded earth in search of a legendary fight; foretold to him years before. Being the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, he has led his group across the universe, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind him. Boros boasts himself as the strongest fighter in the universe, and also that he is bored with his overwhelming power. Seeking out the ultimate fight, he wants nothing more than to be pushed in battle. Boros originates from an unknown planet, though he claims he owes his power and toughness from the inhospitable conditions of his home world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B '''| '''High 4-C Name: Lord Boros Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least far older than 20 (His journey to Earth took 20 years) Classification: Alien Disaster level: 'God 'Attack Potency: Planet level '''(Boros himself boasts abnormally superior physical attributes even for his species, along with latent energy so powerful he can blast away entire planets) | 'Large Star level '(According to One Punch Man Compus his final attack is able to obliterate a Star) 'Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic '(Kept up with and landed attacks on a somewhat serious Saitama, which should make him immensely faster than Geryuganshoop, whose attacks were nothing to Boros and a bad joke in his eyes.) | 'FTL+ '(Faster than Garou) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Large Star Class Durability: Planet level | Large Star level Stamina: 'Extremely high 'Range: '''Planetary | Stellar '''Standard Equipment: His armor Intelligence: Leader a group of alien invaders, has at the very least 20 years of combat experience. Weaknesses: Boros is overconfident. Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. If he runs out of energy he will no longer be able to regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Meteoric Burst:' Boros trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form, Boros kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. Noted to be similar to an Anaerobic System, the trump card massively boosts his capabilities but also causes fatigue. *'Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon:' While in his Meteoric Burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam. The color is also different, instead of being only blue, it has golden tones to it. Boros states that he needs to concentrate and release the entirety of his latent energy to perform this technique. The beam is powerful enough to be able to destroy a planet, while in the manga it is stated to be powerful enough to obliterate a star. Key: Power Sealed | Power Unsealed '''| Meteoric Burst''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: